i_ns_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiffany
Tiffany is a contestant from I & N's Survivor: Egypt, I & N's Survivor: India Fans vs. Fails and I & N's Survivor: All Stars. I & N's Survivor: Egypt Challenges Pass the Torch Relay Race (won) Survivor Golf (lost) Popularity Contest (lost) Survivor Trivia (won) Contestant Gameplay Tiffany was a helpful contributor over on Sphinx in the early part of the game, she earned her spot in the relay race and put up a solid effort in the popularity contest despite getting blown away by Harry W.'s spamming ability. Unfortunately for her she was unable to form any solid alliances with the men in her tribe, and after the weak links were gone she was their target being voted out third from the game in a 4-1-1 vote. She was offered a spot on the Mummy tribe and in conjunction with Nathan helped win the challenge to vote one person back in. However, not trusting Nathan to vote for her in return she voted for Swagger, which ended up boosting him back into the game and eliminating her for good. Voting History I & N's Survivor: India Fans vs. Fails Challenges Swim For Your Life (lost) Gift Grabbing Galore (won) Survivor Trivia (lost) Complicated Quad (won) Spamming for Days (won) Flag Making Challenge (lost) Who to Cut? (lost) Who the Hell is?! (won) Cards Against Humanity (won) Majority Rules (lost) Fallen Comrades (won) Row, Row, Row Your Boat (won) Contestant Gameplay Tiffany was one of the contestants brought back from Egypt as she was screwed over by the male majority alliance on the Sphinx tribe, and then was screwed over by Nathan's betrayal in the Mummy vote. She quickly established herself in the majority Active alliance of the Fails and eliminated Spicoli from the game. The tribe then won the next challenge, but she was in trouble after their next tribal where Adrian was eliminated over original target Michael. She found the blame squarely on her shoulders, as Renny managed to pit Harry B. and Kyle's distrust of her against her coupled with her temper against host Tim in the Complicated Quad challenge. However, she was saved by her tribe winning the next two challenges. Once the merge hit, she ganged up with the other Fails and eliminated perceived Fans leader Max Z. She then split off with Renny to work with Michael and counteract the obvious duo of Harry B. and Kyle. Their ploy to eliminate Nick was dashed when Drew self-eliminated. Following that, the duo managed to save Michael by forcing a tie against Issa who failed to vote due to a medical emergency and she was eliminated in Michael's place. She then won back-to-back immunity challenges and tried to convince Michael to target Harry B. or Kyle, but he wanted Jacob gone. Deciding to let him make this move, she was shocked to discover that Jacob had an idol and Michael was eliminated instead. At the next tribal, she remained loyal to Renny and forced a 2-2-2 vote tie with herself, Renny and Kyle. She was saved alongside ally Renny, when Harry B. blindsided his own friend Kyle. Tiffany then won the next two challenges to guarantee herself FTC, while remaining loyal to Renny by forcing ties to eliminate Harry B., and Jacob in a Fire Making Challenge against Renny. At the FTC Tiffany highlighted her strong physical gameplay and overall well rounded game, but she was criticized by the Jury for her perceived flip-flopping between alliances and also her somewhat weaker social game compared to Nick. Ultimately, the jury was deadlocked between her and Nick as the vote ended up 3-3-1. Because of this Renny was asked to break the tie and he voted for Tiffany to win as she remained loyal to him all of the post merge. This made her the first female winner in I & N's Survivor history as she received the jury votes of Max Z., Issa, Michael and Renny. Her gameplay also won her the Immunity Beast, and Villain of the Season awards. Voting History I & N's Survivor: All Stars Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (lost) Contestant Gameplay Tiffany was immediately chosen to come back for the All Stars season of I & N's Survivor as all former winners were guaranteed a spot if they wanted one. Chosen by Nasty as his sixth pick and eleventh overall in the preseason draft, she was a member of Team Nasty aka Fuerza. Her tribe lost the first immunity challenge, and a target needed to be chosen from the vast amount of people who missed the challenge. Being a former winner and missing the challenge was a deadly combination as the others used it as ammunition to go after Tiffany first so she couldn't get any momentum behind her. At tribal, she was voted out 7-2 over Tim, as she only managed to convince her friend Renny to vote with her to try and blindside Tim. In her leaving confessional, she expressed regret at leaving first and wanted to return in a future season to make up for her early exit. Voting History Tiffany Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:Season 5 Contestants